With You
by BorTime
Summary: Kita berjanji bersama selalu, tapi kita harus berpisah. Haehyuk!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : SuJu Is NOT MINE! And importantly, This story is a REAL FICTION! (Well, some is)

* * *

Korea 1910.

Pada tahun genap ini, sesuatu yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Kekaisaran Korea jatuh oleh Kekaisaran Jepang yang telah sebelumya mengalahkan Dinasti Qing, Cina dan Perang Sino-Jepang Pertama. Dan setelah itu, banyak masyarakat nasionalis dan intelektual kabur dan bersembunyi. Termasuk sepasang suami istri.

Korea 1925.

Kaum komunis Korea terbentuk dan banyak melakukan pemberontakan terhadap Jepang. Pada tahun ini, sepasang suami istri itu memiliki anak pertama. Bernama Lee Sungmin.

Korea 1937.

Keadaan semakin kacau, hingga Gubernur-Jendral Jepang Minami Jiro memerintahkan pada penduduk Korea, yaitu melarang bahasa, sastra, dan budaya Korea, kemudian menggantinya menjadi bahasa Jepang. Dan seluruh pendudukpun harus mengganti nama mereka menjadi nama jepang. Sehingga nama anak itu pun berubah menjadi Egao Kagayaku. Yang artinya senyum cerah.

Korea 1938.

Jepang semakin merajalela, hingga pada tahun ini adalah tahun terparah. Jepang mulai menerapkan sistem "Kerja Paksa" terhadap penduduk Korea dan banyak mengirim penduduk Korea ke luar negeri untuk menjadi pekerja paksa. Tapi beberapa masyarakat yang masih bersembunyi tak terkena sistem ini. hingga akhirnya, lahirlah anak ke-2 dari pasangan suami istri itu, bernama Korea Lee Hyukjae dan Jepang Hoseki Kagayaku, yang berarti berlian berkilauan.

Korea 1942.

Terjadi hal yang lebih buruk, seluruh laki-laki Korea harus menjadi tentara pasukan Jepang. Desa di mana sepasang suami istri itu dan kedua anaknya bersembunyi diketahui pihak Jepang dan pihak Jepang mulai kembali "Membersihkan" teritorialnya. Meski beberapa berhasil kabur, termasuk keluarga kecil itu, tapi mereka harus rela kehilangan seorang ibu.

Pada tahun ini juga, terjadi penyerangan terhadap Jepang oleh Amerika. Terjadi pengeboman di 2 daerah Jepang, yaitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Karena hal itu, Jepang banyak kehilangan tenaga manusia maupun ekonomi. Meski itu melemahkan pasukan Jepang, lebih dari 32% masyarakat Korea yang berada di sana, 25% tewas karena hal ini.

Korea 1945.

Kelompok komunis mulai memberontak secara terang-terangan menolak pemerintahan Jepang. Hingga akhirnya, tanpa persetujuan pihak Korea sendiri, PBB membagi Korea menjadi 2, yaitu Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.

Pada tahun ini, keluarga itu masuk dalam lingkupan Korea Selatan. Meski begitu, itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan bahwa kita, satu darah pada awalnya, harus dibedakan menjadi 2 sisi.

Korea 1950.

Terjadi penyerangan oleh Korea Utara terhadap Korea Selatan, hingga pecahnya perang dingin antara kedua sisi.

Di sinilah, sebuah kisah bermulai.

Korea 1950, pertengahan tahun.

* * *

Aku melihat ke luar jendela kamarku, menatap barisan-barisan lurus yang para tentara muda yang akan dilatih. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi keadaan tubuhku tak memungkinkan. Padahal, jika Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak menjadi anggota kesehatan, ia bisa menggunakan baju tentara, dan aku bisa meminjamnya. Haaahh... tapi tidak masalahlah. Aku kembali menatap barisan-barisan itu dan sesaat kemudian mereka dibubarkan untuk melakukan tugas mereka, menjadi relawan. Ayahku seorang Jendral. Katanya, para tentara muda akan dilatih sebelum dimasukkan ke medan perang. Saat-saat seperti ini, mereka akan bertugas menjadi relawan yang menjaga lingkungan kehidupan masyrakat desaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kami harus melawan pihak yang menurutku sama dengan kami. Benar tidak? Mereka juga menyandang nama Korea, hanya mereka di utara dan kami di selatan. Tapi tidak menjadi sebuah perbedaan kan?

Desa kami sangat aman, mungkin karena kami adalah pusat informasi dan pasukan. Banyak anak laki-laki seumuranku yang menjadi tentara. Aku memperhatikan apa yang para tentara muda itu lakukan, hingga mataku terhenti pada seseorang. Ia.. apa yang ia lakukan? Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah jendela dan hampir menempelkannya.

Ia sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang tadi sepertinya baru terjatuh. Ia tersenyum cerah terhadap anak itu dan memeluknya lembut. Mengelus kepalanya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Dan untuk beberapa saat ia membawa anak itu berputar di pelukannya. Dan akhirnya, anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi tentara muda itu. Aku terpana akan senyumnya, masih ada orang yang tersenyum selembut itu saat seperti ini? Aku tak pernah melihat itu dari tentara manapun yang pernah datang ke sini.

Aku tanpa sadar terus-terusan melihat ke arahnya, dan sepertinya ia sadar. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menaikkan topinya, tepat saat aku masih menatapnya secara jelas. Aku melihat wajahnya dan ia tersenyum padaku. Dengan cepat aku menutup tirai jendelaku, menghindari senyumnya. Ukhh.. bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku harap ia tak berpikir aku sombong. Ia terlihat sangan tampan.. aaahh! Aku menggeleng frustasi saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hyukjae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum, "Lebih baik, _hyung_"

Ia membalas senyumku dan mendekat, meletakkan tasnya yang menurutku selalu penuh dengan alat-alat kesehatan di atas meja dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah" Ucapnya dan sedikit menyeringai mengejek.

Aku menggeleng," Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" Ucapku. Sudah kubilangkan! Wajahku pasti merah sempurna sekarang!

Ia tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebotol kecil cairan.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum dan memasukkan botol cairan itu ke dalam laci mejaku. "Aku mendapatkannya dari bantuan di Seoul, katanya itu adalah cairan untuk membantu penderita penyakit diabetes. Hanya tinggal disuntikkan sekitar 1cc saat penderita kambuh dan akan mereda setelahnya."

"Jadi itu buatku? Berarti aku bisa ikut pelatihan ten- DUH!" Aku mengelus kepalaku yang dipukul oleh Sungmin-_hyung_. "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau ini, kau itu sakit. Meski ada obat sehebat apapun, penderita diabetes tidak boleh merasa capek dan stress berlebihan. Itu akan membuat metabolisme insulin meningkat dan menyebabkan penyakit diabetes kambuh! Kau sadar tidak?" Jelasnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti" Aku mendengus kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan itu padaku. Ia berdiri dan mengelus kepalaku, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Kau bisa mencariku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Aku mengangguk, "Oh iya, ayah di mana?"

"Masih ada urusan. Kau istirahat saja ya!" Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Uhh.. aku dari tadi sudah istirahat tahu! Aku membuka tirai jendelaku dan mendapati taman kosong dan tepat saat itu sebuah ide terlintas di benakku.

* * *

"Ahhh! Segarnya! "Ucapku senang. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi keluar seperti ini. Untung saja Sungmin dan ayah banyak urusan, sehingga aku bisa keluar diam-diam. Kalau aku minta izin dulu, pasti tidak akan dibolehkan. Aku menggerakkan kakiku perlahan menuju taman yang selalu aku lihat dari jendela kamarku. Saat sampai, tempatnya sangat nyaman. Sama seperti yang aku bayangkan setiap kali melihatnya. Dengan senang aku mulai mempercepat langkahku dan sampai di sebuah kursi kecil yang menghadap ke arah pepohonan. Aku duduk dan menikmati pemandangan pepohonan yang indah. Kalau dari kamarku, ini tidak terlihat. Hanya kursi kecilnya saja.

Aku mulai bersenandung lagu ceria yang menandakan kegembiraan hatiku. Aku terus duduk hingga ku tersadar. Ah! Aku tidak boleh pulang lama-lama! Nanti bisa ketahuan! Dengan terburu-buru aku berjalan, tapi di pertengahan aku merasa langkahku mulai melambat. Ukhh.. mengapa terasa berat sekali? Aku menghapus keringat yang membahasi kepalaku. Tidak, jangan. Jangan kambuh di sini!

Aku hampir jatuh saat tangan seseorang datang membantuku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan yang sejenak kututup dan hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat siapa yang menolongku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, entah mau menjawab apa. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa sadar, mengagumi wajahnya yang tampan. Ia tersenyum dan aku langsung tersadar akan posisi kami. Dengan cepat aku menegakkan badanku dan sedikit mendorongnya, tapi sepertinya ketidakberuntungan dekat padaku. Sedetik kemudian aku jatuh karena tubuhku yang tiba-tiba tak bertenaga.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali." Ucapnya lagi, kini terdengar lebih khawatir. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggendongku secara bridal. Aku tersentak dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Tapi aku kembali sadar, apa-apaan aku? Langsung memeluknya begitu saja. Aku perlahan melepas pelukan tanganku.

"Kau boleh memelukku kok. Kalau kau lepas, kita bisa jatuh"

Aku melebarkan mataku dan kembali memeluknya. Uh.. aku harap ia tak sadar akan detak jantungku yang berdetak berlebihan. Ia terus berjalan melewati taman dan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Tanpa sadar aku telah membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya, nyaman sekali. Dadanya bidang dan berisi, jauh berbeda denganku yang kurus. Aku yakin ia pasti punya keadaan tubuh yang baik.

"Hei, apa kau tidur?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku tersadar akan apa yang barusan aku pikirkan tentangnya.

"Tidak. "Ucapku. Akkhh.. untung ia tak melihat keadaan wajahku saat ini, kalau ia lihat wajahku memerah seperti ini, aku pasti sudah malu sekali. Aku memandang jalan yang telah kami lewati dan tersadar, "Hei, apa kau tahu rumahku? Sepertinya kau tidak ada masalah dalam mengantarku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau anak Jendral Lee kan? Kamikan selalu latihan di sekitar situ. Tentu aku tahu. Aku sering melihatmu memandang keluar dari jendela."

"A-apa? Kau tahu hal itu?" Tanyaku. Oh, Tuhan. Jangan bilang ia tahu kalau aku sering melihat kearah barisan tentara.

"Uh-huh. Apa yang kau lihat? Aku penasaran. Rasanya kau senang sekali"

"I-itu... aku melihat kearah barisan kalian." Jawabku.

"Hum? Barisan tentara muda?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Semoga ia tak menganggap itu konyol.

"Memang kenapa dengan barisan tentara muda? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Aku melebarkan mataku dan seketika menatapnya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan. "Aku menyukainya! Aku sangat menyukai para tentara! Mereka melindungi negara! Aku kagum pada para tentara!" Ucapku tanpa pikir panjang dan mendengus pasti. Ia tampak kaget dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Aku langsung tersadar dan wajahku memerah. Uuh.. malunya.

"Kau tak perlu malu." Ucapnya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Aku memeluk lehernya lagi, "Aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak boleh merasa capek. Sama seperti tadi, kalau tidak ada anda, aku pasti sudah pingsan."

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Hei namamu siapa? Boleh aku tahu?" Tanyanya dan berhenti berjalan. Menurunkan aku dari gendongannya. Aku berdiri perlahan, tanganku masih di pundaknya. Aku menoleh ke arah kananku, ternyata aku sudah sampai di rumah.

"Lee Hyukjae" Jawabku.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, "Nama yang bagus."

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku kembali.

Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu saat aku menanyakannnya, "Ao Azuma(Artinya Biru dan Timur)" Jawabnya.

"Kau orang jepang? Tapi kau bisa.."

"Tidak. Aku orang Korea. Nama koreaku hanya ada dalam data. Terlebih, aku lebih terbiasa dengan nama ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Ao. " Jelasnya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak ada yang tahu nama Koreamu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Beberapa ada. "

Aku tanpa sadar memajukan bibirku, "Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Ia menghela, "Baiklah. Nama koreaku, Lee Dong-"

"HYUKJAE!"

Dengan cepat kami berdua menoleh ke arah Sungmin-_hyung_ yang tampak khawatir tingkat langit ketujuh. Ia mendekat dan menarikku dari Ao.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku hah?" Ucapnya galak. Aku menarik bajunya dan ia menoleh.

"_Hyung_, bukan salah dia. Itu salahku. Aku yang tadi keluar tanpa bilang-bilang. Dia yang sudah membantuku sampai sini. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin tadi aku di tengah jalan sudah pingsan. "

"Hyukjae! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau jangan nekat. Kau itu sakit, tubuhmu lemah. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?" Ucap Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku tahu ia khawatir, tapi aku juga ingin keluar.

"Maaf ya. Aku telah menuduhmu sembarangan." Ucap Sungmin-_hyung_ pada Ao.

Ao hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dan terima kasih kau telah membantu adikku. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku kehilangannya."

Ao hanya tersenyum lagi kemudian membungkuk, "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya membantu sesama. Maaf, saya tidak bisa lama-lama. Saya permisi"

Aku membalas senyumnya. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dia lagi.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tak melihatnya di barisan tentara lagi. Setelah hari ia membantuku, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Apa ia tak suka denganku? Atau dia membenciku? Apa karena tubuhku berat saat ia gendong? Aku menggeleng, apa-apaan itu Hyukjae?. Aku melihat ke arah barisan tentara itu lagi dan langsung terbelalak saat aku melihatnya tengah menatapku.

Aku terpaku. Tak bisa bergerak, terutama mataku. Aku tak bisa menghindar dari tatapannya. Ia seperti menenggelamkanku. Meski kami dalam jarak yang sedikit jauh, tapi aku bisa dengan jelas melihat siluet wajahnya yang tampan. Bidang dadanya yang tegas dan mata coklatnya yang baru aku sadari penuh dengan teka-teki.

Aku hendak membuka jendelaku saat terdengar ledakan. Mataku melebar seketika dan aku mundur menjauh dari kaca jendelaku, menatap horor pemandangan yang berada tepat di balik kaca jendelaku.

Sebuah misil tengah melayang. Aku langsung menutup mataku dan mendengar suara ledakan lagi.

"AMANKAN DESA! TERJADI SERANGAN! " Aku mendengar suara ayahku yang menggelegar. Aku mundur hingga akhirnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Apa ini yang namanya perang?

"HYUKJAE!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin-_hyung_ berlari dengan wajah yang luar biasa ketakutan. Aku langsung menarik tangannya, "_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi? Kumohon, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak saatnya kita membahas ini. Sekarang kita harus cepat pergi atau kita akan terkena serangan."

"Apa ini yang namanya perang _hyung_?"

Ia menatapku dan tampak matanya mulai berair. Ia langsung memelukku erat, " Maaf. Andai ibu masih hidup, ia pasti bisa menenangkan kita."

Aku membelas pelukannya. Ibu, kudengar ia meninggal juga karena hal seperti ini.

"Hyukjae, kita harus pergi. Ayo cepat!" Ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Aku ikut berlari di belakangnya. Tuhan, meski aku tak sanggup aku mohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk tetap berlari hingga aku masih bisa melihat senyum Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Kami terus berlari hingga ke sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Sungmin-_hyung_ membuka pintu lorong tersebut dan membawa kumasuk. Saat aku masuk mataku melebar melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depan mataku. Banyak orang terluka. Anak-anak, orang dewasa, kakek-kakek, mereka tampak kesakitan. Apa mereka korban ledakan tadi?

"Hyukjae, sementara kita harus berada di sini sampai desa aman." Ucap Sungmin-_hyung_.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku tahu air mataku telah jatuh, dan dadaku terasa tercekat. Rasanya aku tak pantas untuk bernapas lega melihat orang-orang di depanku. "H-_hyung_.. apa mereka..."

"Hyukjae, mereka adalah korban. Dan tugasku sebagai relawan kesehatan adalah merawat mereka, mengusahakan kehidupan mereka agar tetap berlanjut meski harapannya hanya 1/1000." Jelasnya.

Aku terjatuh, tak tahan lagi. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, pedih, pedih sekali. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa aku hanya akan menangis di sini? Tidak, lebih baik aku yang terluka jika aku hanya melakukan hal itu. Aku menghapus air mataku dan berdiri, "_Hyung_. Biarkan aku membantumu"

Sekitar lebih dari satu jam terdengar suara-suara ledakan dan tembakan. Aku ingin menutup telingaku agar aku tidak mendengar suara menyakitkan itu. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup, apa ayah dan Ao baik-baik saja? Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit, Tuhan, kumohon jagalah mereka semua.

"Hyukjae, ambilkan perban tambahan dalam tasku"

Aku mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan instruksi dari Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku bertekad untuk membantu masyarakat. Meski hanya sedikit dan tidak tampak, aku tak peduli. Aku langsung memberikan perban tambahan pada Sungmin-_hyung_ dan melihatnya membersihkan luka di kaki _ahjussi_ itu. Aku masih memperhatikan gerakan Sungmin-_hyung_ saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku langsung menoleh dan aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihat siapa yang terluka.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah para tentara yang membantunya untuk sampai ke sini, "AO!"

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum. Aku langsung menginstruksikan para tentara untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat tidur yang kosong. Dan saat ia sudah berbaring aku langsung mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Perlahan aku merobek celana bagian bawahnya dan menutup mataku sejenak saat melihatnya. Aku langsung membasahkan kain bersih yang telah kusiapkan dan pelan-pelan kuusap kearah luka kakinya. Ia mengerang.

"Apa sakit?" Tanyaku. Ia melirikku dan menggeleng. Aku menghela dan kembali membersihkan lukanya. Tidak hanya di kaki, tapi di kepalanya juga ada. Aku langsung membalut lukanya dengan perban dan kemudian beralih ke kepalanya. Aku membantunya untuk duduk agar lebih mudah untuk membersihkan lukanya. Aku menyingkirkan rambutnya sedikit dan membersihkan darah yang menempel di keningnya.

Aku tanpa sadar mengerang saat melihat lukanya, robek sangat dalam. Aku langsung mengambil alat untuk menjahit lukanya, meski Sungmin-_hyung_ baru mengajariku tadi, tapi aku yakin aku bisa. Perlahan aku menjahit lukanya, sangat pelan. Aku takut ia merasa sakit. Tapi ia tak bersuara dari tadi.

Tak terasa aku telah selesai menjahit luka, aku langsung membalutnya dengan perban. Tidak ada luka yang tampak serius lagi. Aku hanya perlu membersihkannya saja dan memberi obat luka. Wajahnya penuh goresan dan darah. Aku mengelap wajahnya perlahan hingga menjadi sedikit lebih bersih. Ia menatapku, membuatku sedikit gugup.

Matanya itu masih sama. Menghanyutkan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Saat aku hendak pergi, aku merasa seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku terhenti dan berbalik.

"Kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Temani aku" Ucapnya. Aku kaget, aku hendak menolak saat aku mendapati Sungmin-_hyung_ tersenyum ke arahku dan mengangguk. Aku tak mengerti, tapi ia seperti memberikan tanda bahwa aku boleh tetap di sini bersama Ao.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, ia masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku membalas genggamannnya. Saat aku merasakan berat di pundakku, aku melirik ke arah Ao dan ia tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian membalas sandaran kepalanya di pundakku.

Hangat sekali. Andai tidak ada perang ini, aku yakin kami pasti sedang bermain di taman sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

TBC

* * *

A/N : maaf deh. saya kira ini bakal jadi one-shot. Tapi sepertinya bakal jadi 2-shot.

dan, buat yang baca A Park Family.. uhh.. maaf saya gak tau bisa update kapan. maaf *bow

oke deh, gak memperpanjang lagi. semoga ceritanya bisa dinikmati!

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama, saya saranin para readers untuk mendownload lagu Nell – Slip Away. Terus denger lagu itu sepanjang membaca FF ini, jika habis, replay. Katakan reaksi kalian di review ya!

Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

Aku terbangun karena suara yang berisik, tanpa sadar aku masih menggenggam tangan Ao dan aku yang menyandar pada pundaknya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ia tersenyum, "Pagi. Kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Pagi? Apa aku tertidur lama?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini baru fajar dan keadaan desa telah aman. Makanya tadi ada pengumunan dan terdengar berisik. Kau bangun karena itu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku melihat tangan kami yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain, aku hendak melepasnya saat ia menahan tanganku, "Kau ingin aku berjalan dengan kaki seperti ini? Kau kan yang merawatku kemarin? Jadi kau harus merawatku juga hari ini. Makanya, jangan lepaskan tanganmu ya."

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Uhh.. mengapa bebebrapa orang dengan santainya dapat mengatakan hal yang membuat orang senang seperti itu?

"Hei, siapa bilang ia yang akan merawatmu hari ini hah?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin-_hyung_ muncul dengan tangan terlipat.

Aku ingin mengatakan tidak apa-apa saat Ao telah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu, "Maaf _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin dia merawatku, tapi aku juga belum bertanya apa ia mau merawatku atau tidak. "Ia berhenti kemudian menatapku, "Kau tidak masalahkan jika kau merawatku seharian penuh hari ini?"

Kalau aku jawab iya, Sungmin-_hyung_ pasti tahu kalau aku telah jatuh cinta pada Ao. Tapi aku tak mau membohongi diriku, sehingga aku mengangguk. Aku tak sanggup melihat ke atas, pasti Sungmin-_hyung_ tengah tersenyum dan Ao juga begitu. Tapi senyum mereka memiliki arti masing-masing.

"Baiklah kalau Hyukjae tidak keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, Hyukjae."

Aku mendongkak, "Iya?"

"Pasien harus dijaga dan dirawat dengan baik. Ingat itu!" Ucapnya dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian ia meninggalkanku bersama Ao.

"Kau ingin ke atas?" Tanyanya. Aku menoleh dan mencoba mencerna apa maksudnya. Apa keadaan di atas sangan buruk? Sepertinya Ao enggan ke atas.

"Tidak. Kalau pasiennya ingin di sini, aku akan menemanimu di sini." Ucapku, "Aku tak boleh melepaskan tanganku kan?"

Ia menatapku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Lembut. Seperti ayah saat mengelus kepalaku. Aku menikmati sentuhannya, dimulai dari rambutku, kening, pipi, hingga daguku. Ia membawa wajahku mendekat dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku akan menyerahkannya pada Ao.

"Hyukjae, apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku bilang "사 랑 해" padamu?" Ucapnya saat aku merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Kening dan hidung kami bertemu, merasakan napas satu sama lain. Aku tak tahu aku meminta apa semalam pada Tuhan, tapi ini adalah hadiah paling indah.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanyanya.

"Kau harus beritahu aku dulu siapa nama Koreamu" Ucapku. Aku tahu kekanakan, tapi aku ingin menjadi beberapa orang yang tahu namanya.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Lee Donghae. "

Donghae? Aku langsung membayangkan laut biru yang luas. Ia benar-benar mencerminkan itu semua.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Aku tidak keberatan. "

Ia tersenyum senang, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum sesenang ini. Aku pun ikut tersenyum saat aku merasa ia makin mendekat. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menyerahkan apapun yang akan terjadi pada Ao, maksudku Donghae. Dan sedetik kemudiannya, aku merasa bibir kami bertemu. Secara manis dan malu-malu.

Meski begitu, itu adalah ciuman termanis yang pernah aku rasakan. Pelan dan lembut, meluber. Seperti memakan sup panas saat musim dingin, hangat dan nikmat. Perlahan ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, menatap mataku dan tersenyum.

"Kau manis sekali" Ucapnya.

* * *

"Hyukjae! Pakai ini." Aku menoleh ke arah Ao yang membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga dan meletakkannya di kepalaku.

"Ini tampak seperti anak-anak." Ucapku.

"Tapi kau tampak manis sekali."

Dan wajahku pun memerah, dia ini! Apa ia tidak merasa malu saat mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Sudah beberapa hari keadaan desaku selalu aman dan keadaan Ao makin membaik. Ia juga sudah mulai ikut latihan tentara lagi. Aku masih memanggilnya Ao karena aku ingin namanya yang satu lagi menjadi rahasiaku.

"Hyukjae, ini." Aku menoleh dan kaget saat ia memasang sebuah cincin di jariku.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah cincin ibuku, aku selalu menggunakannya di kalungku. Tapi kali ini, aku memberikannya padamu. Ibuku bilang, "Ao, jika kau merasa memiliki orang yang penting dan kau tak mau kehilangannya, berikanlah cincin ini nanti padanya.". Saat itu aku berpikir siapa yang akan kuberikan cincin ini, hingga aku menemukanmu." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Hyukjae, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, aku langsung memeluknya. "Iya. Dengan senang hati"

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium keningku, "Hyukjae.. ah tidak. Hyukkie, aku sayang padamu" dan ia kembali mencium bibirku untuk kedua kalinya.

Tuhan, kalau ada sebuah barang atau apapun yang dapat menandakan betapa besarnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, aku akan memberikannya. Aku bahagia di atas kata-kata saat ini. Aku berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Tuhan, permohonanku yang terakhir. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya.

* * *

Korea 1951, awal tahun.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri taman. Sudah beberapa bulan keadaan kami semakin tidak menentu. Penyerangan tiba-tiba sering terjadi. Tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu, aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa membantu Sungmin-_hyung_ dalam kegiatan relawannya. Tubuhku belum begitu sehat, tapi aku masih sanggup dalam membantu sesama. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku sudah dibolehkan untuk keluar jalan-jalan asal hanya ke taman dan harus ada Ao di sekitarku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke sebuah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya.

Aku memandang pepohonan di depanku, berpikir bagaimana jika pepohonan ini semua lenyap, hancur tidak bersisa. Hanya meninggalkan tanah yang telah terbakar, kering dan bewarna gelap. Aku menutup mataku saat aku merasakan sedikit pusing, tidak. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya.

Aku menghela napasku, kami harus mengubah ini semua.

"Hyukkie?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Sore Ao"

Ia mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di depanku, "Kau memirkan hal yang aneh kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia tersenyum lagi tapi tesirat kesedihan di dalamnya. Tidak hanya kesedihan tapi juga kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Aku mengelus wajahnya, "Ao.. ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ia menggenggam tanganku yang mengelus pipinya, "Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan padaku saat kau tidak bingung lagi." Ucapku. Ia mengangguk kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya dengan kakiku sebagai bantalnya. Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Hey Hyukkie, apa harapanmu saat ini?" Aku menatapnya bingung, memikirkan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Harapan?" Aku menaikkan alisku dan memikirkannnya secara serius. Tanpa sadar Ao sedang menatapku dengan tatapan puas. Aku memukul keningnya pelan, "Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

Ia menyengir,"Tidak. Hanya saja kau tampak serius sekali memikirkannya."

"Huh, kau mengerjaiku. Dasar!"

"Jangan ngambek dong Hyukkie. Aku punya harapan loh saat ini. Kau mau dengar?" Tawarnya.

Aku tak bisa mengungkiri rasa penasaranku hingga aku mengangguk, "Apa?"

Ia duduk dan menatapku, "Aku berharap kita akan selalu seperti ini. Bersama-sama, kau mengelus kepalaku, tersenyum padaku, menciptakan berbagai kenangan yang tak mungkin dilupakan. Dan yang terpenting, kita akan selalu saling mencintai selamanya" Ia menyengir, "Bagaimana?"

Aku menunduk, mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah sekali?

"Hae, aku juga berharap yang sama denganmu"

"Baguslah. Dan caramu memanggil namaku, aku suka itu"

Aku membalas senyumnya yang menawan. Tanpa sadar kami sudah lumayan lama berada di taman, aku harus pulang, atau Sungmin-_hyung_ bisa marah. Bukan padaku, malah pada Ao. Aku berdiri dan mencium pipi kanan Ao, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkannya .

Tanpa aku ketahui ia sedang menatapku sedih dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong celananya. Membacanya untuk entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu. Ia mengepulkan kertas itu dan melemparnya. "Sial."

* * *

Korea 1951, pertengahan tahun.

"Hae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku dan mengelus pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mengangguk. Aku menatapnya bingung, akhir-akhir ini ia tampak aneh. Ia seperti merahasiakan sesuatu. Eh! Aku ingat ia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi saat ia sudah siap. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Hae, aku tahu kau mungkin belum siap mengatakannya, tapi..." Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, menautkannya dengan tanganku. "Kau tampak sedih Hae dan aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum seperti dulu"

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, "Kata-katamu klise, tapi membuatku senang." Ia meluruskan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku penuh rasa sayang, " Tapi aku lebih tak ingin kau merasa sedih, Hyuk."

Aku menggenggam lebih erat tangannya, merasakan hal yang buruk akan datang. Ia mengelus tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Seperti berusaha akan menenangkanku.

"Hyuk.." Ia bernapas berat, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya."Aku harus pergi berperang ke jalur utama."

Aku merasakan tanganku secara instan melemas, hampir melepas genggamanku dari tangannya, tapi ia menahan tanganku untuk terlepas. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan, "Kau berbohong kan? Kau hanya mengerjaiku saja kan?".

Ia sepertinya mengerti maksud tatapanku dan menggeleng. Aku merasa napasku tercekat, darahku berhenti mengalir. Aku ingin mati saja rasanya. Aku-dengan tubuh gemetaran-mendekat lagi ke arah tubuhnya. Berusaha agar ia terus dekat dan tidak akan menjauh. Aku tak mau ia pergi. Aku tak mau ia meninggalkan aku.

Aku tak mau kehilangannya.

Ia memelukku erat, mengelus punggungku lembut. Menenangkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa tenang, aku tak bisa merasa tenang. Aku masih terus memikirkan bagaimana akan nasip Ao nanti. Jalur utama adalah jalur terburuk.

Jalur utama, mengapa harus jalur utama? Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang jalur utama. Jalur utama adalah jalur yang menghubungkan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Di jalan itu banyak penjaga yang berasal dari kedua pihak, tapi akhir-akhir ini jalur itu dikuasi oleh Pihak Komunis China yang berpihak pada Korea Utara. Dan menjadi jalur yang paling mematikan. Banyak korban dari negara kami yang berjatuhan di jalur itu. China memiliki teknologi yang canggih, bukan berarti kami tidak punya. Tapi mereka licik, mereka pandai berbuat di bawah pandangan mata dan menyerang dari dalam.

"Hyuk, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit marah aku melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa? Kau bilang aku untuk tidak khawatir? Kau pikir aku siapa Lee Donghae!" Aku tak tahu mengapa aku marah, hanya saja apa ia tak mengerti perasaanku yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu?

"Kau kekasihku!" Balasnya dengan suara yang sama tingginya dneganku.

Aku membatu. Tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Hyuk, dengar. Aku sayang padamu. Dan ini adalah tugas negara, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Kau ingin negara ini aman kan? Kalau kita berhasil menguasai jalur utama, maka kita bisa menang dalam perang ini. Kalau kita menang bukannya aku bisa membuatmu bangga memiliki kekasih seperti aku?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan terdengar bercanda.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, air mata telah jatuh dari mataku dan tak bisa dihentikan. "Aku takut Hae. Aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu."

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak akan Hyuk. Kita sudah berjanji akan bersama selamanya kan?" Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan mencium pipiku.

Aku mengangguk. Iya, kami akan bersama selamanya. Aku yakin.

* * *

Korea 1951, akhir tahun.

Aku memandang ke arah hamparan putih bersih salju yang telah menutupi sebagian desa kami. Tampak bersih sekali. Aku membuka jendelaku saat seseorang batuk dari arah pintu kamarku. Aku menoleh dan merengut mendapati siapa yang datang.

"Buat apa kau datang?" Tanyaku, menghindari tatapannya.

"Kejam sekali. Kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir sebulan dan begini caramu menyambut kekasihmu yang paling tampan ini?"

"Paling tampan? Wajah seperti ikan begi—Huaaa!"

"Ikan? Kalau aku mirip ikan bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Hyukkie?" Ucapnya saat ia berhasil menangkap kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku mendapatinya sedang menatapku dengan lekat. Tentu aku bohong, ia tampan sekali. Dan aku menelan ludah saat menyadari betapa dekatnya kami sekarang.

"Ha-Hae.. bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil! Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

"Baik. Awal tahun baru nanti kami akan mulai bersiap-siap. Karena sekitar bulan tiga atau empat kami akan berangkat ke jalur utama" Jawabnya santai.

Aku menghela, sudah dekat sekali waktunya.

"Kau pasti akan merindukan aku kan?" Tanyanya. Aku tahu ia menanyakan itu dengan nada bermain-main di dalamnya. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang akan datang itu.

"Iya. Aku akan merindukanmu Hae. Sangat merindukanmu" Ucapku. Aku tak tahu ekspersi apa yang aku berikan padanya, tapi itu membuatnya menyentuh wajahku dan membawanya mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau, mengapa saat-saat seperti ini kau harus bertingkah seperti ini? Kau sudah tahu aku lemah terhadap sisimu yang seperti seekor anak anjing hilang ini(?), mengapa kau masih melakukanya? Aku bersumpah aku pasti akan merindukanmu sepanjang hari." Dan ia menciumku tepat di bibir.

Aku tak berpikir 2 kali untuk membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Aku menaikkan tanganku hingga melingkar di lehernya, membawa kami semakin dekat satu sama lain. Merasakan suhu tubuh kami yang menghangat tiap detik. Waktu berjalan dan kami membutuhkan oksigen , hingga akhirnya kami melepas ciuman itu perlahan.

"Hyuk.."

"Hyukjae, saatnya minum o—"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin-_hyung_ yang muncul tiba-tiba. uh-oh! Gawat! Aku melepaskan tangaku dari leher Ao dan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan kami yang yang terlalu intim. Ao menggaruk belakang lehernya, tanda ia gugup.

Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar jelas, masuk dan menatap kami dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Hyukjae. Ao. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucapnya gelap.

Aku menarik baju Ao dan menunggunya untuk menjawab, " Maaf _hyung_. Kami hanya berbagi kehangatan."

Aku melebarkan mata pada jawaban Ao, apa maksudnya itu? Aku mengalihkan mataku pada Sungmin-_hyung_ yang tampak tak rela. Ia mendengus kesal dan menaruh obat di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Lebih dari ini, aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Dan ia meninggalkan kami yang sedang menahan tawa. Saat ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Ao dan aku pun tertawa.

* * *

Korea 1952, 5 Maret.

Sebulan. Aku menyilang tanggal 5 Maret dengan spidol merahku. Menghitung perlahan, hari demi hari sebelum Ao akan berangkat berperang. Sebulan lagi. Aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang kehilangan suami. Tapi memang benar. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku mengambil mangkuk sup yang barusan di antarkan oleh salah satu perawat yang merupakan teman _hyung_ku dari atas meja. Aku menyentuh permukaan mangkuk dan merasa hangat.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, sudah bulan Maret tapi masih terasa dingin. Perlahan aku meminum kuah sup dan menutup mataku menikmati hangatnya kuah sup yang sedang melewati tenggorokanku. Aku mengambil buku dalam laci mejaku dan sebuah pensil. Aku membuka buku itu dan mulai menulis. Sudah lama aku tidak menulis buku harian seperti ini.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dan aku siap menulis buku harianku. Aku tersenyum puas dan menutup buku itu. Menyisipkan pensil yang aku pakai di dalamnya. Menaruh buku itu dengan rapi dalam laci mejaku.

Aku mendengar ketokan di pintu kamarku, "Masuk."

Dan Ao muncul. Aku tersenyum melihatnya menggunakan pakaian lengkap seorang tentara.

"Kau..."

"Tampan? Aku tahu. Biasanya kami hanya menggunakan baju yang telah dipakai tentara sebelumnya, sekarang kami mendapat baju yang baru. Baguskan? Aku tahu kau senang dengan pakaian ini, makanya aku datang."

"Iya iya tuan tampan." Ucapku membalasnya.

Ia menyengir dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, "Ini."

Aku menerimanya, "Apa ini?"

"Surat. Sudah jelas kan?" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Surat apa ini?" Aku hendak membukanya sebelum tangan Ao datang menahanku.

"Tidak sekarang. Nanti saat aku sudah pergi".

Aku menggenggam erat surat itu di tanganku. Aku merasakan perasaan yang buruk lagi. Ia mengelus kepalaku, " Tenang. Selama kau menggunakan cincin itu, kita akan selalu bersama"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa sedih yang kurasakan. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa Ao akan pergi menantang maut dan aku menunggunya di sini. Itu menyakitkan.

Tapi kami harus merubah ini semua.

* * *

Korea 1952, 3 April.

Aku ingat besok ulang tahunku. Dan lusa, Ao akan pergi. Aku menghela, merasa putus asa tiba-tiba. Aku mengambil selembar surat yanag diberikan Ao sebulan lalu, menerawangnya, menebak apa yang akan ditulis Ao di dalamnya.

"Khh..."

Aku melirik ke arah jam dan kaget saat mendapati waktu hampir tengah malam. Jadi aku sudah duduk di sini berapa lama? Aku menaruh surat itu kembali pada tempatnya dan berbaring. Menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Aku harap Ao di sini"

"Aku di sini."

Aku tersentak dan langsung terduduk. Aku mendapati Ao sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Ao! Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, "Karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu"

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Entah terharu, bahagia atau sedih. Aku meraih tanganya dan meletakkannya di pipiku. "Hae, Hae, Hae" Ucapku bergetar.

Ia mendekat dan duduk di depanku. "Ya?"

Aku menetapnya dalam, "Sentuh aku"

Dan malam itu pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

Korea 1952, 5 April.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman. Kali ini tanpa Ao. Aku tak ingin melihat kepergiannya. Di tanganku, aku menggenggam erat surat yang diberika Ao. Tak berani membukanya. Aku duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Dan menerawang kembali. Ao akan pergi 30 menit lagi. Aku harus melihatnya, tapi aku pasti akan menangis. Aku tak mau membuatnya sedih.

Aku melirik surat yang ada di tanganku. Perlahan aku membukanya dan membacanya.

"_Hyukkie, aku tahu kita mungkin baru kenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri betapa dalamnya aku jatuh hati padamu. Pada senyumu dan seluruhnya tentangmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sedih karena aku harus pergi ke jalur utama, tapi kau bangga kan punya kekasih seorang tentara? Terlebih tentaranya tampan seperti aku. _

_Hyukkie, aku ingin kau tahu. Aku akan selalu memikirkanmu kapanpun, di manapun. Kau tahu, aku juga memikirkanmu saat aku menggosok gigiku. Haha.. kau tidak sedang memajukan bibirmu kan? Ah.. kalau iya, aku pasti langsung menciumnya. _

_Oh iya, yang paling ingin kukatakan dalam surat ini adalah, aku ingin kau menungguku. Menungguku hingga aku pulang nanti. Kau berjanji? Dan setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan menikahimu. Kau tidak keberatan kan? _

_Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat kukatakan. Hyuk, kalau kau tak mau mengantarku saat pergi aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang._

_Aku sayang padamu, Lee Donghae."_

Tanganku bergetar. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu utama desa kami. Aku yakin mereka semua ada di sana. Napasku tercekat, aku tak terbiasa dengan berlari, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin melihat Donghae. Saat sampai, aku melihat mereka telah naik ke atas mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke jalur utama. Aku berlari mendekat ke arah mobil itu, menabrak orang-orang yang ikut melihat kepergian mereka. Aku berhenti saat mendapatinya duduk dengan senapan di tangannya di atas mobil tersebut. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

"AO!"

Ia menoleh dan tampak kaget. Aku menangis dan jatuh terduduk. Menatapnya dengan tatapan "Maaf"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk memastikan, "Aku akan kembali Hyuk".

Aku membalas anggukannya. Dan setelahnya, mobil itu pun pergi meninggalkan desa. Perlahan orang-orang kembali ke rumah mereka dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda satu sama lain. Yaitu, kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Aku masih terduduk sebelum seseorang berjongkok di depanku.

"Hyuk, ayo pulang." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, "_Hyung_ apa ia akan benar-benar kembali?"

Sungmin-_hyung_ tampak tak berekspresi, tapi ia mengangguk. Aku menghela dan berdiri.

Aku berjanji untuk menunggumu Ao dan percaya bahwa kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.

* * *

Korea 1953.

Tak terasa hampir setahun para tentara itu berada di jalur utama dan belum kembali. Aku memandang keluar jendela, angin berhembus pelan.

"Hyukjae."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin-_hyung_. "Apa _hyung_?"

"Perang sudah selesai."

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya,"Usai?"

"Diberhentikan oleh PBB, kau tahu kan, persatuan negara-negara internasional. Mereka bilang berbahaya jika dilanjutkan karena kita memiliki sumber tenaga yang sama, yaitu nuklir. Jika kita sama-sama menggunakan nuklir untuk menyerang, mungkin Korea akan lenyap. Tidak hanya selatan atau utara, tapi seluruh Korea. "

Hal baik bukan? Ucapku pada diri sendiri. Aku menatap sungmin-_hyung_ yang tampak khawatir.

"_Hyung_ kena—"

"Hyuk, kau harus minum obat." Ia memotong ucapanku.

"Ada yang _hyung_ sembunyikan ya?" Tanyaku

"Tidak. Minum obat ini dan tidur. Aku harus pergi. " Ucapnya datar dan pergi meninggalkanku. _Hyung_ kenapa ya? . Aku meminum obatku dan berbaring. Apa yang salah dengan berakhirnya perang ini? Aku hampir tertidur saat mendengar seseorang memanggil dari luar. Aku berdiri dan beranjak keluar melihat siapa yang datang.

Oh, pak pos.

"Siang Tuan. Ini ada kiriman surat. Apakan Jendral Lee ada?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ayah pergi. Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku."

Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan aku surat tersebut. Aku melihat alamat surat itu berasal dan menaikkan alisku. Kamp. Jalur Utama?

"Selamat siang" Ucap pak pos dan aku mengangguk. Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan menatap surat itu dengan aneh. Apa aku buka saja? Tapi ini surat buat ayah, tapi...

Akhirnya aku membukanya.

"_Maaf Jendral, kami baru bisa memberi kabar sekarang. Kami sudah berhasil mengehentikan China, tapi kita kehilangan banyak tentara pemberani di sini. Ini adalah daftar nama tentara yang gugur" _

Aku menelan ludahku saat membaca kalimat pertama dan hampir tak berani melihat daftar nama. Tapi aku merasa aku harus melihatnya. Aku membaca perlahan daftar nama itu. Sempat menghela napas saat tidak ada nama Ao dan tersadar di detik setelahnya. Lee Donghae. Aku membaca urutan hingga sampai di huruf "L". Aku menelan ludah.

Lee Byeon Guk, Lee Chang Han, Lee Dong Chul. Aku berhenti membaca, Lee Dong Chul? Bukan. Aku kembali membaca yang berada di bawahnya.

Lee Dong Guk, Lee Dong Hae. Aku berhenti membaca.

Lee Dong Hae. Aku menelan ludah dan napasku tercekat. Ia.. gugur. Dan aku merasakan tubuhku berat hingga aku tak sanggup menahannya. Aku terjatuh, keringatku bercucuran, mataku berkunang.

Ia gugur. Ia sudah gugur. Ia takkan kembali.

Aku menahan napasku dan pandanganku menggelap.

_Kita sudah berjanji bukan?_

* * *

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang, ringan sekali. Saat membuka mata aku sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang aku tak tahu di mana. Tapi tempatnya sungguh indah. Pepohonan yang rindang dan hijau , bunga-bunga bermekaran menciptakan gradasi warna yang luar biasa, dan suara burung yang bernyanyi. Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi aku merasakan ketenangan. Aku melihat kakiku yang tidak menyentuh tanah, aku benar-benar melayang? Aku menggerakkan tubuhku dan tersenyum saat aku bisa terbang layaknya kupu-kupu. Aku terus terbang hingga aku melihat seseorang di seberang sungai. Aku menatapnya seperti aku mengenalnya dan mataku melebar saat aku sungguh mengenal orang itu.

"HAE!" Panggilku. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Aku buru-buru terbang ke arahnya, tapi tiba-tiba aku terjatuh di pinggir sungai. Aku berdiri dan melihat kakiku tidak melayang lagi. Aku langsung tak memperdulikannya lagi dan langsung menyelupkan kakiku ke sungai dan menyebrang. Tapi saat di tengah aku terhenti, aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merasa tertahan. Aku menatap Hae yang masih tersenyum.

"Hae, kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup." Ucapku. Ia mendekat ke pinggir sungai dan menggeleng. Ia melemparkan sebatang bunga tulip bewarna ungu. Aku menangkapnya dan menatapnya.

"_Hyuk..."_

* * *

"HYUKJAE! BANGUN HYUKJAE! " Teriakku.

"Sungminnie, ia sudah pergi. " Ucap ayah terdengar dari sampingku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ayah, tidak. Ia masih sehat tadi! Ia tidak meninggal! Ia tidak meninggalkan aku!" Bantahku. Tidak Hyukjae, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku memeluknya yang terbaring pucat di atas tempat tidur, ia meninggal karena diabetesnya kambuh. Dan aku terlambat datang. Andai aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi. Aku menatapnya, mengelus pipinya dan mencium keningnya. "Hyuk, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Aku terus memeluknya hingga aku menyadari sesuatu ditangannya, aku mengambilnya dan membacanya. Mataku melebar saat tahu surat apa itu. Aku meremasnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Ternyata ini. Ia merasa tertekan yang berlebihan.

Aku berdiri dan membuka lacinya, mendapati buku hariannya dan sebuah surat. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka buku hariannya.

Membacanya perlahan.

"_Waktu sangat cepat berjalan. Padahal aku baru saja menemukan Ao yang dapat memberiku kebahagiaan dan ia harus pergi meninggalkanku untuk tugas negara. Yah.. aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tidak pergi. Aku tahu itu adalah tugas yang sangat penting bagi seorang tentara dan sebuah kehormatan baginya. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaan buruk yang datang padaku. Tapi aku juga harus berusaha, membantu Sungmin-hyung, dan memperbaiki kesehatan tubuhku. _

_Tidak masalah! Ao dan aku sudah berjanji untuk bersama. Aku yakin Tuhan mendengarnya. Tuhan kau dengar kan? Kumohon, entah berapa kali telah kuminta permohonan ini, tapi kabulkanlah. Aku benar-benar sayang pada Ao. _

_Ahh.. aku merasa lebih tentram sekarang. Menulis buku harian memang menyenangkan. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti! ^^ _

_Hyukjae. _

_P.S : Saranghae Lee Donghae! __  
_

Setetes air mataku jatuh, membasahi tulisan tangan Hyukjae yang menggunakan pensil. Aku menutupnya dan membuka sebuah surat. Ini dari Ao.

"_Oh iya, yang paling ingin kukatakan dalam surat ini adalah, aku ingin kau menungguku. Menungguku hingga aku pulang nanti. Kau berjanji? Dan setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan menikahimu. Kau tidak keberatan kan? _

_Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat kukatakan. Hyuk, kalau kau tak mau mengantarku saat pergi aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang._

_Aku sayang padamu, Lee Donghae."_

Setelah membacanya aku langsung melipatnya dan menyimpannya di laci. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Aku membuka jendela kamar Hyukjae dan menghembuskan napas. Tuhan apa kau mengambulkan permintaan mereka? Kalau iya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan lagi. Aku menunduk karena air mataku yang tidak berhenti jatuh.

* * *

Aku meraih tangan Donghae, tersenyum akan kehangatan yang ia berikan. Aku keluar dari sungai dan tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa ringan lagi dan aku pun melayang kembali. Aku melihat Donghae dengan keadaan yang sama. Ia mendekat dan meraih wajahku, menyentuhnya.

"Kita pergi Hyuk."

Dan aku mengangguk.

Tuhan terima kasih.

THE END.

* * *

Bagaimana readers? Baiklah, saya akan pergi. Terima kasih jika sudah menyempatkan membaca. Selamat menikmati. :D

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
